


Being a Family

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal, Annabelle is a little matchmaker, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Sam is having twins, Shounen-ai, Slash, The Third Movie Doesn't Exist Because it Sucks, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle is a curious child. Her mother had left very soon after the alien cars invaded their lives, but that's okay because Annabelle has Will and Ironhide as dads now and that's awesome. But there's something missing. She knows her dads like Sam, a lot. She likes him too, he's fun to play with and he's nice. So when her dads don't act, she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

Title: Being a Family; five-shot

Fandom: Transformers; starts shortly before the third movie in a different timeline

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Hasbro. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, humor, threesome, mpreg, xeno, AU, anal, impregnation, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Hide/Will/Sam

Side Pairings: Ron/Judy, Leo/Mikaela, Bee/Sam (one-sided), Will/Sarah (past), Sam/Mikaela (past), Bee/Annabelle (hinted), Robert/Monique (mentioned)

Human Characters: Samuel James Witwicky, William Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Robert Epps, Ronald Witwicky, Judith Witwicky, Leo Spitz, Mikaela Banes, Seymour Simmons

Own Characters: Robert Stardust Lennox, Mikaela Silvermist Lennox

Autobot Characters:Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime

Summary: Little six-years-old Annabelle noticed something weird and she didn't like it so she took the matters in her own little hands and made it work, rebuilding her little family.

 

**Being a Family**

_ 1\. Coming to Terms _

 

“Ow! Not so hard, Hide!”, hissed Will.

“I'm sorry, mate, but I can't hold back today ”, groaned the bot.

Ironhide was in his holo-form, something Ratchet had been working on for the longest of times. Right behind the major, pondering him like there was no tomorrow, was a man in his mid-forties, with salt-and-pepper-hair, trimmed short like a soldier's, a three-days-beard, tanned skin and ripped muscles, tattoos with Cybertronian symbols on his upper arms and piercing blue eyes, like the optics of an Autobot.

“What did Bumblebee do _this time_?”, grunted the major, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

“He... He... received _another_ car wash from Sam”, growled the mech angrily. “And he's... always... so... smug about it! If Sam wouldn't value him so much, I'd rip him apart!”

“No, you wouldn't, because he's still your friend and brother in arms”, laughed Will.

Ironhide grumbled something incoherently, increasing his speed, thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper, hitting his mate's prostate with every move, causing the human to moan and groan and whimper in the most delicious tones of voice, until he came, hard and fast, just like their coupling had been. Will felt the warmth of Hide's seed within himself and collapsed with a gasp, rolling over and waiting for Hide to lay beside him. The holo-form grunted and fell down beside the human, grabbing him and pulling him near.

“Your jealousy-issues need some working”, commented Will with a smile.

“The boy doesn't even realize what a sexual thing such a car wash is to us Autobots!”, hissed Hide.

Will chuckled and followed the lines on Ironhide's left arm, knowing that it was the Cybertronian symbol for his name. The major sighed contently before getting up.

“Hurry up, we should get dressed. Our girl is going to wake up soon and she'll demand breakfast.”

Hide nodded slowly and stood up too. They got hurriedly dressed and exiled their room to get to the kitchen and make breakfast for their little family. They were far from normal, but they were happy. Hide, Will and Annabelle, living a rather ordinary life, aside from the fact that they lived in a house on NEST-base with fellow soldiers and Autobots, occasionally saving the world and fighting off Decepticons. It was too much for Sarah Lennox, after Will came back from Mission City, driving an alien robot transformed into a car, she left. Left for good, even leaving her baby daughter behind. It took some months, Hide tried his best to help Will, and they grew closer, so much closer, until they finally mated. Reactions were different. To the Autobots it was no problem at all, the humans on the other side needed some adjusting. After the events in Egypt they build a new NEST-base, big enough to serve the soldiers of the NEST-team and the alien robots as a new home, to live and to operate from there. The new base was so big it was it's own city. In the center of Cybertron City was the working place, the stations, the hangers located, all surrounded by a beautiful suburbia that served the soldiers of both species as home. A peaceful home, safe from the Decepticons, surrounded by others who knew and understood the difficulties a life with aliens brought with it.

“Daddy! Poppa! Morning!”, called the cheerful voice of their daughter.

The little girl was the most beautiful thing Ironhide had ever seen, with her chubby cheeks and bright eyes, long, blonde curls and soft smile. She was what humans called an angel, he was sure of that. A serene smile graced his lips as he hugged the little girl. She always called him Poppa, it was normal for her to have two dads, to be raised by an Autobot. Her favorite uncles were, after all, besides uncle Robert of course, Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

“Did you sleep good, darling?”, asked Will and ruffled his daughter's hair.

“Yeah, daddy!”, smiled the girl. “Can we have waffles?”

Hide nodded and started making breakfast for his family. Will set the table and Annabelle observed them. She was just a child, but spending so much time with extremely intelligent robots rubbed off. She saw that her poppa was stiff, always a sign for hidden anger, anger he didn't want her to see, and she saw that her daddy was walking funny again. Even though she didn't know how those two facts connected, she still knew that her daddy always walked funny when her poppa was angry. Or when they had been fighting.

“Daddy? Why's poppa angry?”, voiced the blonde confused.

The men both blinked in surprise. It was hard hiding something from the girl.

“It's because Sam had been washing the Camero again, but he never washes the Topkick.”

Their daughter looked even more confused now. She spend the whole breakfast in silence, contemplating this new piece of information. What had that to do with anything? Sure, she knew that her parents cared very much about Sammy, but she also knew that Sammy cared very much about them, too. So where was the problem? Why did adults always make everything so complicated? Uncle Robert had tried to explain it to her once, but she still didn't get it... Maybe they needed a bit help to un-complicate it! A determined smile crept onto her face and she stood.

“I'll go outside playing!”, announced Annabelle and left the house.

Will snorted slightly and shook his head. Hide shrugged and started cleaning the kitchen with his mate. They worked in silence until the door opened a few minutes later.

“I'm back!”, announced Annabelle.

“You're back early, didn't you want to go playing?”, asked Will confused.

The two soldiers left the kitchen, just to see their daughter standing in the middle of the living room, one very confused Sam holding her hand. Upon seeing the duo, he smiled broadly.

“Will! Hide! Do you know why your daughter brought me here?”

“I have no clue... But it's nice seeing you”, smiled Will and engulfed the boy in a tight hug.

Annabelle hummed and left the room. Sam slung one of his arms around Will's neck and the other around Hide's, pulling the holo-form close, too. The Autobot laid his arms around the waists of the two humans and pressed them close, enjoying their warmth. It felt good to have both of them near, they were his mates, his chosen mates, even though the boy didn't know it.

Egypt had changed them, something had changed, something within them. It was like he had found his spark-mate, even though that was impossible, seeing as Sam was human. But Hide wasn't the only one who had changed. After putting so much trust into the boy, two times, saving the world with him, two times, and watching him die made Will realize that it was not mere trust or respect he held for the boy, but something so much deeper.

“How are you doing, Sammy?”, asked the Autobot.

After Annabelle had taken to call him Sammy, so did her parents. It still made the boy blush whenever Hide or Will used the pet-name, but he never sincerely protested to it. What amused the couple though was that Sam would protest whenever someone else called him that.

“I'm good. Living with Leo and Mikaela is driving me crazy, though. It's like they are doing _it_ 24/7. I sometimes have the feeling that Bee's the only sane one of us”, sighed the young adult.

He and Kaela had broken up soon after Egypt, they realized that their love was based on life-threatening situations and dangers. It couldn't work, shouldn't work, wouldn't work. They only took a step forward if the world was going to end. What else? Doomsday as their wedding day? First birthday of their child coupled with an attack by the Decepticons? No, better end it yet. But he still moved in with her and Leo, because they remained friends even after their breakup. Things started to get weird after Leo and Kaela got together, though. It was one thing to break up with your girlfriend and still live under the same roof as her, but it was something entirely different to listen to your best friend and your ex-girlfriend going at it _every waking hour_. But it was better then still living with his mom and dad and listening to them doing it.

“I don't know what they're doing, but if they bother you, you can stay with us!”, offered Annabelle.

The girl carried a bucket full of water and a sponge into the living room. Hide and Will blushed at her innocent idea, Sam laughed softly, loving her childish simplicity.

“Annabelle, what are you doing?”, grunted Ironhide irritated.

“I brought Sammy the bucket and the sponge, duh!”, answered the girl like it was the most normal and obvious thing to do.

“Yeah, darling, we can see that, but why are you carrying that bucket around?”, asked Will.

“So Sammy can wash the Topkick, of course!”, announced the blonde.

“Excuse me?”, smiled Sam confused.

“Poppa is angry because you always only wash the Camero but never the Topkick! And I don't like it when poppa is angry, so you'll make it up to him and wash the Topkick.”

“Ah. Of course. That makes... absolutely no sense, but I've long learned never to refuse a Lennox.”

The brunette grinned and took the heavy bucket out of the small girl's hands. He turned to Will and Hide and nodded before he left the house again.

“So, now that that's settled, I'll go to uncle Robert and we'll come to fetch lunch later on.”

Hide and Will were too dumbfounded to object and only nodded, waving their daughter good bye. The youngest Lennox left, pleased with herself and her handy work. Things would work out just fine, she knew that. She said good bye to Sam, seeing him in front of her poppa's alt-form. It was something she still didn't get, really. Some had 'dead' cars and others drove in the alt-forms of the Autobots. Why wasn't every car alive? And what was so special about a car wash? She saw her neighbor washing his 'dead' car every Sunday. And Sammy just took good care of uncle Bee, she didn't see the trouble with that...

“Bye, princess! Greet Robert from me, will you?”, called Sam after the girl.

He turned around, facing Ironhide. It still amazed him that the Autobots could transfer their consciousness into a human-shaped holo-form. A solid holo-form. Quite the good work from Ratchet, he had to admit. It was fun running around with the blonde holo-form of Bee, a boy the same age as himself, just slightly taller and really handsome. He surely could break many girl's hearts, but not Sam's, even though they both knew how much the Autobot wanted him. Bee was fun-loving and quite handsome, but it was just not what Sam searched in a man.

A few years ago, he would have hit everyone upside their heads who suggested something like that. Him, leaving beautiful Mikaela just to dream about two soldiers. Yeah, that's what he wanted. Someone strong he could lean on, a soldier, someone who knew how it felt to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Someone who made him feel protected.

Sure, Bee made him feel that way, but more like an older brother would, not like a potential lover.

So, here he was, standing in front of one of the men he was secretly in love with, wondering where exactly his life had taken such a strange turn.

It would be so much simpler if he felt about Bee like the Bot felt about him. They could be together and everything would be fine, they would be accepted, since they wouldn't be the first Autobot-human-couple. But no, he was a Witwicky, why take the simple, asphalted road with the signs attached to it, if you could also drive right trough the bumpy wild with no clue where it led to?

No, of course not. He had to fall in love not only with the grumpy weapon-specialist of the Autobots, no, no, no, he also fell for the major, formerly captain, that had kept him in line and rescued his life quite a few times since they first encountered the alien robots. As the icing of the cake, though, those two were living as bonded mates, raising William's daughter together, being a family. Not that there was a place for Sam in there anywhere...

“Well then, Hide. You really could use a wash”, mused the brunette and grabbed the sponge.

Will and Hide stood side by side at the kitchen window, staring fixated at Sam's ass as the boy bend down to wring the sponge in the bucket. The major licked his lips, imaging other places and situations to bend the boy over and make good use of that fine piece of ass.

“You don't have to stay here and watch, Hide. Go back into your alt-mode and enjoy the attention. I'll start lunch”, commented Will and shifted uncomfortable due to his hard-on.

“Are you sure?”, hummed the Autobot unsure.

Will just turned around and kissed his mate passionately. Sam, of course, chose that moment to look up and see the couple kissing. A sad sigh escaped his lips. He would never be part of that... His hand graced the black hood lightly, Sam noticing how much dirt had covered the once shiny black lack. A rather female shriek escaped his throat as the radio started to blare Christina Aguilera's 'Car Wash'.

“Jeez, Hide! Don't scare me like that! I thought you are still inside with Will!”, scolded the boy.

The engine hummed in the Autobot equation to a humorous laughing. Sam huffed and got started. He worked the soft sponge tenderly over the metal, cleaning it, messaging it. His touch was tender and lovingly, making the Bot relax and enjoy every second of it. Soon enough the human started to hum the melody of the song and sway his hips in the rhythm of it, rubbing his body unconsciously against the Autobot while washing him.

All in all, it was a great show for Will. He nearly burned the food three times, too fascinated by the way the boy's body, soaked in the soapy water, moved tentatively around his mate. Will's pants were painfully tight and it got harder and harder to concentrate on the cooking. The boy was a pure seduction and he didn't even realize it!

It took some time, much time, until the boy, by now completely soaked, his shirt hugging his slim frame, finished washing, polishing and waxing the car. Ironhide's engine had purred to life three times, overloading unbeknownst to the boy. Hide felt bad, he used the boy for his pleasure. Even though he didn't touch the human, it still felt to him like what the humans considered rape. But it felt too good to care about something like these stupid thoughts!

“Well, then, Hide, we're finished”, announced Sam, leaning against the hood of the Topkick.

The holo-form of the Autobot kicked in, sitting behind the steering wheel. Sam blinked confused, Hide looked like he just got shagged. He knew that look, once quite a while back, he himself had looked like that. Damn, that was really long ago, or at least it felt that long...

But that look suited the weapon specialist. His chosen human form was quite appealing anyway, strong, tall, looking as dangerous as his true form, a handsome picture of masculinity. Even more so then the major, something Sam had not thought was possible until Ratchet had finished his little project about holo-forms. Hide exiled his alt-mode, staring at Sam with determination.

“Uhm... Is something the matter, Hide?”, asked Sam confused.

The mech jerked his head shortly, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling the boy with him inside again.

“You got yourself dirty. Go, take a shower before lunch is ready”, commanded Hide.

Too dumbfounded to object he just nodded and got upstairs. He knew where everything was in the Lennox household, he spend enough time over here. Often babysitting little Annabelle whenever her two fathers were on a mission, or just fleeting from his two roommates.

The Lennox household was his safe haven, Hide and Will were the two beings that made him feel safe and protected, secure and happy, and all these other good, fluffy, girly feelings. He closed the bathroom door behind him, inhaling the scent of Will's aftershave and Annabelle's strawberry-shampoo that still lingered in the room. Sam closed his eyes for a second, imagining what a typical morning with the Lennox family would look like. Will, clad in his boxers, his hair still in disarray from sleep, shaving, while Hide's holo-form would help Annabelle wash her hair.

Sam stripped down, grabbing a towel from under the sink and got into the shower. He was so lost in his fantasies and musings and the intensive feeling of the hot water hitting his bare skin that he didn't even hear the door opening and the two men entering. Nor did he hear the clothes rustling. This led to him nearly jumping out of his skin as the door of the shower was opened.

He was flabbergasted, not knowing what to say or do, facing the two men he fancied for oh-so-long. He couldn't help but _stare_. At the exposed, broad chests, those tight muscles, ripping with every movement of the bodies, the tanned skin, the... stone hard erections...? A high-pitched squeal came along with the deep crimson blush that covered his cheeks.

“I... uh... guys...?”, was the most coherent sentence he could form right now.

“You really have no idea what you do to us, Sammy”, accused Will him.

Sam lifted his gaze, staring at the major in wonder, all complete with the confused-puppy-look. That wasn't helping any! Hide took a stance on Sam's left, his hand against the white tiles. Will stood the same way on the boy's other side, both blocking any possible exit.

“You're smart, Sammy. Why don't you get how arousing a car wash is to us Autobots?”,growled Hide into the human's ear.

He took the soaped sponge out of the boy's hand and started to draw slow, soft circles on the chest of the brunette. Sam bit his lips hard to suppress a moan as the hand went deeper, soaping his stomach, his eyes closed tightly, wishing for this to be real and not another one of his wet dreams.

“That's right. And why do you think this would have any different effect on our alt-modes?”

Sam wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer that, but he was damn sure that he wouldn't be able to form a correct sentence at this point. It had been way too long since somebody else aside from himself had touched him in such an intimate manner. Rough fingers gripped his chin, one of them caressing his bottom lips.

“Don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself, Sammy”, warned Will's warm voice. “Besides, we want to hear you. We want to know if you want us doing the things we so long to do to you. We've really tried to keep our feelings at bay, but watching you do these things with my mate without knowing what the hell you have been doing was too much. I think I never had blue balls like that. You're so tempting and you don't even realize it, do you?”

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, looking all specters between confused and lost. Hide sighed and laid the sponge back again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You're slow, Samuel. Damn slow”, commented the mech with a head-shake.

“I'm... I'm sorry...?”, whispered Sam unsure.

“You don't have to be sorry, Sam. We just want you to understand”, corrected Will with a raised eye-brow. “We have wanted you for quite some time now and this little show you put on out there was the final straw to break the metaphorical camel's back. You are so tempting, so, so tempting and it's so hard to not just reach out for you, turn you around and _fuck you into oblivion_.”

A whimper escaped Sam's lips at the sheer prospect of such a thing. He once again closed his eyes.

“Don't close your eyes, Samuel. Look at us”, ordered Ironhide.

Sam nodded obediently and opened his eyes again, trying to lock eyes with the mech, but failing miserably. His eyes traveled down to the rock hard cock that pointed at him and he licked his lips.

“Tell me that you want it. I need to hear you say it. Say that you want my cock up your ass, four simple words and I'd obey you gladly.”

“But if you don't want this, say so. Tell us to go and we will go, we'll go and let you finish your shower in peace, like nothing had happened, and we'll never try anything again”, added Will.

Sam just stood there, staring at the major like he was an entirely new alien species. As soon as the two men started to turn around, though, the boy's arms shot forward and he took their hands into his own, stopping them effectively from leaving.

“Don't... Don't go...”, pleaded Sam flushed. “I may not understand what the hell is going on, but I know that there is nothing I've ever wanted as much as I want this. As I want the both of you.”

“Are you sure about that?”, asked Ironhide concerned.

Sam let go of their hands, his fingers slowly creeping to their erect cocks and squeezing them hard.

“Yes. I want you, I want you so much, I want to feel you inside of me. There is no one I'd rather loose my virginity to”, was the answer of the brunette.

Will's cock gave a quick twitch at that, Hide groaned deeply. The mech strode around the boy, his hands slowly traveling over his wet back and in the end gripping the narrow hips. He pressed his young lover flush against his holo-form, drawing a wantonly moan from those sinful lips. Will stood in front of them, taking Sam's arms and guiding them around his neck.

“Hold on tight, Sammy”, commanded the major.

Nodding hastily the boy did as he was told, slinging his arms around the broad neck and holding onto the major for dear life. Hide kissed his neck, sometimes biting down on the tender flesh hard enough to bruise, leaving love-bites and possessive marks on the boy. Will's lips crashed down on his, kissing Sam like there was no tomorrow. And knowing the world, it was quite possible that there wasn't. Will's hands slid down Sam's legs, coming to a rest at the boy's knees, lifting his legs.

“Hold on to my waist with your legs”, instructed the major.

The scarred hands wandered up again until they squeezed down on Sam's ass, causing the boy to mewl in the cutest way. The older males laughed at that.

“You make the cutest sounds, love”, whispered Hide into one of the boys ears, biting down on it.

“M not cute”, started Sam to protest, every other protest was replace by another mewl though.

Will had started to finger his younger lover, stretching him, scissoring him, trying to adjust him to the foreign feeling of something invading his rear. Much to his astonishment, the boy didn't sound like he was in pain, more like he was in pure bliss. At the squirming of the boy, the iron-grip on his hips tightened in a bruising manner. And Sam couldn't care less.

“More”, moaned the brunette. “More, deeper, please...”

“No complete sentences anymore, Sammy?”, laughed Hide, his cock brushing the boy's behind.

“No, waste of time... Need you, please... I need you inside of me, please...”, whimpered Sam.

“I'd gladly obey you”, chuckled Will, slowly entering the boy.

Sam made a sound somewhere between a moan, a whimper and a mewl, surely the cutest thing Hide had ever heard. Will pushed deeper into the tight warmth of Sam's ass. He wanted to give the boy the time to adjust, but the feeling was too incredible to hold back and he thrust completely into the brunette. He groaned satisfied once he was seated balls-deep inside the boy.

“That feels... good... so good”, gasped Sam, leaning against Hide and enjoying the love-bites.

Will could only nod, too consumed by the tight feeling of his young lover. One of his hands found it's way to the brunette's cock, starting to stroke it softly and slowly, not wanting to end it too soon. His other hand went to the tight, by his penis occupied hole, one finger sliding in beside his cock, loosening the tense muscles more while the major thrust in and out of the formerly virgin ass.

“What you doing, Will?”, moaned Sam confused.

“Loosen you up for me”, grinned Hide.

Sam wanted to ask why, but the question seemed futile once the mech's cock tried to slid in beside Will's. The world savior groaned in pained pleasure as he was stretched beyond limit. The pace was slow, Hide knew how to hold back, even though it was probably the most incredible feeling ever. Inside is young, pretty mate, right beside his other mate, feeling the pulsing cock next to his own and the muscles cramping down on him.

“So... full”, groaned Sam.

“So tight, damn you're so tight, my love”, hissed Hide.

“I've wanted to do this for so many years now”, groaned Will.

Once both were seated balls-deep into their young lover, they stayed that way. Sam blinked confused, waggling his hips, whimpering lowly.

“Why won't you move? I want to feel you move in me, please! Move”, begged the brunette.

“Because we don't want to hurt you, love”, whispered Will and stroke the boy's hair.

“You won't hurt me, just move”, demanded the younger male.

“No, Sam. You're just saying that because you're horny. But your muscles are far from used to such invaders. You need to get used to it first, because we don't want to tear your skin, that could be dangerous. And hurting you is the last thing we want, you're ours, we want you safe and protected, not in pain”, explained Hide patiently.

“Why is it that I never win an argument with you?”, grumbled Sam and tried to relax.

“Because we know better, young one”, grinned Hide mockingly.

Sam sighed and turned his head, capturing Hide's lips in a siring kiss. Both men started to move at the same time, making the younger male cry in pleasure. Their coupling was hard and heated, their movement jerked and uncontrolled, overwhelmed by lust, pleasure and passion. Sam was the first to cum, the new sensation too much for him. As soon as the muscles clamped down on their cocks it was too much to restrain themselves any longer. They had waited far too long for that pleasure, so they were quick to follow the boy over the edge, cumming deep inside their delicate mate. They rode their orgasms out, thrusting and filling the boy with their seed until they could no more.

Hide leaned against the tiles, Sam securely in his arms, as Will pulled out.

“We should get out of the shower and dry off”, suggested Hide.

Will made a shushing noise, pointing at the petite brunette in the mech's arms, who was fast asleep. With a good-natured grunt shifted the Autobot his charge, carrying Sam bridal style to the master bedroom, his other mate followed with some towels. Sam was placed on the king-sized bed and rubbed dry by Will. The older men dried themselves off, too, before they laid down on either side of the young human, both laying their arms protectively around the boy's midsection.


	2. Creating a Sparkling

**Being a Family**

_ 2\. Creating a Sparkling _

 

“Daddy! Poppa! Time to wake up, no time for a nap now! Uncle Robert and I finished making dinner”, was the first thing the three of them heard after they had fallen asleep.

The bed groaned under the sudden weight of a little girl jumping on it.

“What?”, mumbled Will sleepily.

“Lunch is ready, we're waiting downstairs!”, smiled the girl.

“That's nice, give us a moment to get dressed, will you, angel?”, asked Hide and rubbed his eyes.

“Mh...”, was the only sound the little Lennox made.

“What's the matter, darling?”, wanted the major to know.

“I already have two fathers! If you're my daddy and he's my poppa, does that make Sammy my momma then?”, wondered Annabelle, staring at the sleepy brunette. “Because I always wanted a mother, too. You said if adults cuddle in bed, they are really, really deeply in love, like you and poppa. That's what parents do, right? So, is Sammy my mom now?”

The boy blinked confused, his eyes wide and fixated on the blonde, his mouth hanging open in wonder. The other two men only laughed whole-heartedly. Will ruffled his daughter's hair as Hide hugged the confused boy close to his chest.

“Yeah, angel, we thought you'd deserve a good and lovingly mother”, grinned the mech.

“That's awesome!”, squealed Annabelle in delight, hugging the air out of Sam.

He wasn't sure how to act from here on, but a hug won't hurt, so he laid his arms around the little girl he was so found of. She grinned at him toothily and kissed him on the cheek.

“Love you, momma. Always knew you'd be good for my fathers! I'll be downstairs with uncle Robert and tell him about it!”

She left in a rush and Sam turned around, facing the two men angrily.

“What was that supposed to be? I still don't get what everything that had happened was ab--”

The rant died on his tongue the moment he laid eyes on Ironhide's upper arm. His mouth hang open and his eyes were wide, shaking fingers traced the symbol.

“Why do you have my name written on your skin?”, it was barely above a whisper.

Ironhide hummed in confusion and acknowledgment.

“You can read it?”, voiced Will the silent question.

Sam shied away, fiddling with his hands, not daring to look either one of them into the eyes. Hide scowled and Will joined his side, both looked expectantly at Sam.

“There's something... I kind of... haven't told anyone, I guess...”, mumbled the brunette.

“Well, you better tell us now. I don't like secrets”, demanded Ironhide.

Will laid one hand on top of Sam's and stroked them in a calming manner.

“When I... died in Egypt, I died.”

“Yeah, that's nothing new...”, grunted Hide, grimacing at the terrible memory.

“No. You don't understand. I _died_. It's not like the medics brought me back from dead, my heart was out too long, it would have never beaten again on it's own. The Primes formed a spark inside my chest, a spark that keeps my heart beating, but not just any spark. I still had the AllSpark trapped in my mind, they bundled it's energy, binding it to my heart”, explained Sam.

“So that's the reason we couldn't detect the AllSpark's power. Because it's trapped inside of you”, gasped Hide, his eyes wide at the realization.

“Why didn't you tell anyone?”, asked Will concerned.

“Because... I'm not human anymore, but neither am I Cypertronian, all I am now is...”, he was silenced by a scarred finger on top of his lips.

“Don't you dare say anything insulting about yourself, Samuel”, chided the mech.

“You're perfect the way you are, it's not important what you are, it's important who you are and you are one of the bravest beings I've ever encountered”, said Will.

“The moment the Primes formed your spark, mine bounded with it. That is the reason I have your name written on my arm. You are my mate. Just as much as Will is.”

“Mate...? But... Cybertronians mate for life”, exclaimed Sam in shock.

“Yes, we do. That is the reason we feared to confront you. We didn't want to scare you off, Sammy. It's kind of much to ask from one who is still so young like you. To spend the rest of your life with us, both of us”, confessed Hide.

Sam couldn't help himself, he needed to kiss the mech right then and there. A giggling squeal interrupted them and they faced Annabelle again.

“Uncle Robert! Momma and poppa are doing gross things! They are _kissing_!”

Epps came up behind the girl, a pleased grin on his face, nodding at his best friend as if he wanted to say 'you finally did something right'. He then steered the blonde out of the room.

“Come on, we'll go over to grandpa Morshower, he's doing a barbecue. Lunch can be heated for dinner later on. I think your fathers and your _mother_ have plenty of things to talk about.”

“Don't call me that!”, objected Sam loudly the moment the front door closed with a thud.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

“You really are cute”, stated Will with a fond smile.

Sam blushed and mumbled some nonsense, hiding his face in Hide's neck. The mech laughed and laid down again, his young mate pressed against his chest. With a sly grin on his face, the major laid down behind the boy, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. A content sigh escaped Sam's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into their embrace.

“How are you feeling, Sammy?”, breathed the major into Sam's ear.

“Sore”, winced the brunette with a lopsided grin. “But that good kind of sore.”

“How can sore be good?”, wondered Hide, caressing the boy's ass.

“Cause that means that it wasn't a dream.”

“No. No, it surely wasn't”, laughed Will, stroking Sam's stomach, his hand slowly going lower.

He was horny. Again. Feeling like a teenager again with Sam at his side, he wanted to go for a second round right away, using the occasion that their daughter was out of the house. His movement, however, was stopped by a rather firm grip from Sam.

“What's wrong?”, asked the major confused.

“No more fucking until we talked”, declared Sam. “You caught me quite by surprise under the shower! And now that we have some time on our hands, I want to talk. Properly.”

“You're right, Sammy”, agreed Hide with a nod. “We owe you an explanation.”

“Yeah. That would be a good start. You said... I'm your mate...?”

“Yes, you are. We – Cybertronians – have what humans would call soulmates, it's like... our sparks run at the same frequency, are the most compatible. I chose Will as my mate because we are so much alike, we understand each other. But my spark chose you, too.”

“Why...?”, whispered Sam, half afraid of the answer.

“Because you complete us”, stated Will softly. “You're everything we aren't.”

“We may be able to keep calm when facing war, but you are able to come up with the most ridiculous solutions for the problems that caused said war. You are not a warrior or soldier, you don't belong into this war, by no means. My spark longs to protect you from those dangers.”

“You”, breathed the major. “You connect with Annabelle on a level neither me nor Hide had managed yet. There are things she doesn't want to share with her fathers, things other little girls would go to their mother with. I know that, even though she doesn't tell us, I know it. And you help her. You've been a very important part of our family even before today.”

“And from now on you will be a constant part of this family... if you want”, declared Hide.

“Are you... sure...? Sure that you want me here, in your family...? I'm a trouble magnet! I mean, I'm the only civilian that got involved with this war, I dragged my friends into this, my parents... I've caused the death of Optimus and absorbed the Cybertronian equivalent to Wikipedia! Having me around Annabelle would put her in even more danger than she already is! That's not worth it! I'm not worth risking your daughter's life on a constant base!”, objected Sam frantically.

“Sh, Sammy, calm down”, tried Will to sooth him, rubbing slow circles on his stomach.

“And stop talking like that”, hissed Hide with a scowl. “You are worth way more than you think. And don't doubt, even for a second, that Will and I are capable to protect our family from any harm. And that includes you, just as much as it includes Annabelle, me or Will.”

“You're ours, Sammy, only ours and we'll keep you safe”, promised the major.

“You already do”, confessed Sam, cuddling with the two men. “I feel safe with you, you've rescued me nearly as often as I get myself in danger...”

“That will change, not nearly as often. We'll keep you safe, my mate, we will. Always.”

“I kind of like the sound of that”, purred the brunette and closed his eyes.

“So... no more objections? You'll behave now?”, chuckled Will softly.

“Yeah, I'll behave, like I said to Annabelle, I've long since learned not to argue with a Lennox.”

“That sounds good, very good indeed”, grinned Hide, his fingers gracing Sam's entrance.

Sam whimpered as the scarred digits made contact with his abused hole. The mech pulled away in a haste, afraid he had hurt the boy. Will looked worried, stroking the soft, brown hair.

“Sorry. Does it still hurt? I suppose we overdid it when we thought we could double you...”

“No! It's not that... It feels... good...”, confessed the boy with a very vibrant blush. “I like your touch, even if it's foreign because no one had ever touched me there, but it feels so good. Please don't stop... I promised you that once we're done talking, we'd do the fucking. So, are you up to it?”

Even before he had finished his offer, he could feel two fingers enter him. His entrance was still loose from their coupling, still sleek with the cum inside of him. Hide scissored him, entering a third and even a fourth finger, preparing the boy the best he could.

“That's enough, Hide!”, moaned Sam. “Just do it already, please, just fuck me!”

“Who am I to deny such a sweet command?”, chuckled the mech.

The Autobot rolled them over, sitting between Sam's legs, which the boy spread quite eagerly. Ironhide entered him in one harsh thrust, groaning in pleasure. Will sat and watched in fascination, enjoying the sight of his mates, the strong, muscled body of Hide moving harshly, pondering the petite human underneath him, causing Sam to make these delicate noises again.

“I'm feeling a bit left out here”, complained major Lennox after a few minutes of animalistic thrusting and squirming between his mates.

Hide looked at him and grinned, holding Sam tightly and lifting the boy. The brunette held onto the Autobot's neck, turning his head so he could lock eyes with Will.

“Well, then, what are you waiting for, Will?”, asked Sam seductively.

“You're so going to limb for the next week”, warned the older man him, positioning himself at Sam's entrance, rubbing his cock against the thight hole and Hide's cock.

“A reason more to spend the next week in bed with you, then”, stated the brunette.

“I like your way of thinking, Sammy”, grinned Hide and pulled nearly all the way out.

Will squeezed in beside the mech and both thrust in one swift, hard motion all the way inside their young lover. Sam threw his head back and mewled like a cat in heat, overwhelmed by the pleasure and the feeling of both men inside of him. Common sense fled them, instincts taking over. They were a sweating, grunting mass of limbs, mating roughly, possessively, Hide and Will eager to claim what was theirs, claiming in every way possible. Leaving love-bites and scratches and finger-shaped bruises at the narrow hips of their young lover. Sam was, again, the first to cum, shooting his load on the sheets. His breathing was ragged and labored, his muscles tense, pulsing, bringing extra pleasure to his mates. But this time they held back, waiting until their younger mate was calm again and started thrusting into the sinful tightness again.

“You won't get off the hook so easy this time, Sammy”, promised Will, kissing the boy in a bruising, possessive manner.

“We got stamina, on contrary to you”, added Hide with a wicked grin. “We'll wear you out until you'll be begging us to stop.”

“Well, then I sincerely hope that Robert got much time for Annabelle on his hands, because there's no way in hell I'd ever beg you to stop fucking me”, grunted Sam.

“We'll see about that”, laughed the major.

And indeed, they held their promise. Two hours passed, they brought the boy over the edge four more times, leaving him boneless between them. Half unconscious, not able to focus on anything or form a correct thought, just blissfully enjoying the movement within him. The touch of rough hands on his sweaty skin, hard cocks, needing nearly no time at all to be ready for the next round again, stretching his loose, sore entrance beyond measure, hitting his prostate and nearly driving him crazy with their hard rhythm, shooting load after load into his tight chambers, filling his bowls with cum. The most incredible feeling he'd ever felt. His two lovers cumming inside of him, filling him to the brim with their seed. He leaned back against Will, his only hold right now, because he felt so spineless, so boneless, not able to hold himself upright. His eyes traveled down, watching in fascination as Hide's cock slid in and out of his abused ass, though even more fascinated by the bum he had. One hand stroke softly over his expanded stomach, causing Sam to groan. They have filled him with so much cum, his stomach had expanded at the amount of it. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he wanted it. He wanted more of it, a primal instinct telling him he needed more of his mates' cum inside of him. But he really was worn out, short from fainting. His mates really had stamina, he couldn't keep up with that. As they shot their next loads up his ass, he grabbed Ironhide's arms with weak hands.

“That's... enough...”, mumbled Sam in a whisper. “I can't... no more...”

“We told you we'd wear you out”, chuckled Hide and pulled out of the boy.

Will too pulled out of their petite mate, gripping his bruised hips and laying him down between them. The older males were worn out, too. But by far not as much as their young lover. Sam was out the instant he made contact with the bed. Will smiled softly, caressing the boy's face, his hand wandering down until they came to a rest on top of Sam's stomach.

“It's funny, Hide... He nearly looks like he's pregnant”, mused the major.

“With any luck he is”, whispered Hide, he too laid a hand on the round stomach.

“What do you mean?”, asked Will confused.

“Back on Cybertron it was not important if you're a femme or not to carry a hatchling. But only with the help, the blessing, of the AllSpark. That's the reason there hadn't been any sparklings since the AllSpark got lost. But with Sam possessing the power of the AllSpark he may not only be able to help my species, he may also be able to... carry our child”, explained Hide.

“You didn't think about telling us that before we, like, filled him with cum like a turkey with grandma's filling on thanksgiving?!”, grunted Will with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn't know he possessed the power of the AllSpark when we did it in the shower! And after that, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. If the AllSpark really granted him the ability to bear sparklings, one time would have been enough to impregnate him”, defended the mech himself.

“I doubt he'll be happy with that”, sighed Will and closed his eyes.

“Don't worry about that now, love. Let's take a nap before Epps and Annabelle will be back.”

Will nodded and laid down on the bed properly, his arms laying protectively around Sam's midsection, even in the earliest state wanting to keep their baby safe.


	3. Telling the Family

**Being a Family**

_ 3\. Telling the Family _

 

“Daddy, poppa, time to wake up. Why do you sleep so much today?”, wondered Annabelle.

The blonde sat on her parents' bed, her tiny arms crossed in front of her chest, a confused look adoring her cute features. Will yawned and blinked at his daughter, Ironhide beside him stirred, grumbling something underneath his breath.

“Huh?”, was all the Bot said.

“Uncle Robert send me to wake you up! Dinner is ready”, announced the little angel.

She jumped back down from the bed and ran out of the bedroom, leaving her fathers alone. Will looked around, confused. Where was Sam...? Or had it been, after all, just a dream, too? He and Hide got dressed in silence, both wondering the same thing but not daring to ask, scared of the possible answer. They linked hands and left their bedroom, descending the stairs.

“Hide, I was wondering, was it a...”, voiced Will slowly once they reached the kitchen.

His question died at the tip of his tongue upon seeing the scene that took place in their kitchen. Annabelle was wearing her apron, deep pink with frills and 'kiss the house-daughter' written on it. She hummed happily, bringing plates to the dining room, her pigtails bobbing with every step she took. At the hearth, heating the food Will had spend the morning with cooking, stood none other than Samuel James Witwicky, wearing a too long jeans and a too big shirt, sliding down over his shoulder, showing the hickeys Hide and Will had left there. He turned around with a smile, showing that he was also wearing an apron. No, not any apron. The one that got along with Annabelle's, both joke-presents from Epps a long time ago. Equally pink with frills, stating to 'kiss the house-wife'. Sam tugged at the shirt annoyed.

“Why are you guys so much taller than me?”, complained Sam.

He wanted to start a rant about how he couldn't find any even remotely fitting clothes in their closet, just to be interrupted by two strong pairs of arms wrapping themselves around him, engulfing him in a tight, secure hug. Sam laughed softly at that.

“What's wrong with you?”, wondered the brunette.

“I thought it was a dream”, said both his lovers at the same time.

“Aw, now you're being cute”, chuckled the younger one. “I've been awake for half an hour already and started heating the food after Robert started to complain that barbecue at Morshower's wasn't very satisfying. He's in the living room, watching the game. You, go, be good company to him. The princess and I will finish the food. We'll get you once it's finished.”

Dumbfounded by the fact that Sam was standing in their kitchen and finishing dinner for them, they just nodded and went to the living room. Epps sat on the couch, waving them with a sly grin.

“You got yourself quite the housewife there”, chuckled the black skinned man.

“Uhu, but he looks hot in that apron”, agreed Hide.

“Oh, not again!”, groaned Robert. “The poor boy is limping enough as it is. Give him a break or you're gonna break him. I mean, seriously, did you fuck his brains out the whole time Annabelle and I have been away? You have to take it easier with the kid, he's wincing at every step he takes.”

“Don't give us that”, mumbled Will with an uncharacteristic blush covering his cheeks. “It's not like he protested much or anything. He's been just as horny.”

“Whatever”, laughed Epps, shaking his head in amusement. “But I really want to be witness when you two explain to an overprotective Camero why his charge is walking funny. Oh, or better yet, when you explain to Judith that you seduced her poor, innocent baby boy!”

Robert seemed to have much fun just thinking about the possible ways his two friends would receive the beatings of their lives. But Will and Hide still lost remarkably color at the prospect of Judy Witwicky and her baseball bat from hell. Whenever Sam even as much as gets a scratch during a mission or anything, she'd even scare Optimus Prime away.

“Boys, food's ready!”, announced Sam.

The three soldiers got up, Epps turned the television off and they entered the dining room. Will and Hide winced as they saw how unsteady Sam was really walking. The major took the pot out of Sam's hands while Hide gripped the narrow hips and guided the boy slowly to the table. Will sat the pot down and hurried to get a big, soft pillow from the living room, laying it down on the seat at the head of the table just in time for Hide to push their mate down onto the stool. Sam whimpered silently, and not in the good way he did in the bedroom.

“Sorry, mate”, whispered Hide and brushed his lips over Sam's.

“What's wrong with mommy?”, asked Annabelle concerned.

“Nothing, princess. No need to worry”, smiled Sam at her.

Hide and Will sat on either side of the brunette, loading the plates of everyone at the table with food. The little group started eating in peace, until the doorbell rang. Annabelle ran to the door and came back with a blonde young male at her hand.

“We were just starting to eat! I could get you some energon from poppa if you want to stay, uncle Bee”, suggested the girl.

“I didn't plan on staying. Sam left for your place this morning and didn't come back ever since. I've been wondering...”, declined Bee.

The yellow Autobot went silent as he laid eyes upon the boy he had been searching. Anger flared inside his chest and he growled annoyed.

“You could have at least called, Samuel!”

“I'm sorry, Bee. But it's news to me that I owe you an explanation as to where I'm spending my day. I'm a grown boy and it's not like there's any danger in Cybertron City.”

Bee crossed his arms and scowled, his eyes drifting over to Ironhide and his scowl deepened. The blonde opened his mouth to make a nasty comment, but he was silenced by a poke to his chest. He blinked down at Sam in confusion, the boy looked majorly annoyed, even though he stood quite wobbly on his legs.

“Don't you dare”, hissed the brunette and grabbed his protector's arm, leading him out of the house, the door closing with a bang. Annabelle looked confused and sat down again. The adults on the other hand stood up and crept to the door, trying to eavesdrop.

“You are not having one of your jealousy-issues in front of Annabelle!”

“I don't know what you mean, Sam”, mumbled Bee.

“You do know. We both know. I have put up with your possessive-jealous behavior for the longest time now, because you are my best friend. And you will always be my best friend. But you will never, never be anything more. You need to finally face the fact that I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me! If I really mean that much to you, you need to respect that I can make my own decisions”, declared the human boy determined.

“But your decisions are not good! You also said that Mikaela was the one, but now?”, hissed Bumblebee angrily.

There was a slapping sound and Hide already had the door-handle in a tight grip, but he was stopped by Epps, the dark-skinned soldier glaring at him and Will.

“What did you do that for, Sam?”, gasped Bee.

“I'm not a child anymore, Bee. I've thought that Kaela was the one since I've first met her, but I never really knew her back then! And our relationship was based on us discovering an alien race together! I've matured and I know what I want!”, retorted Sam in a low voice.

“Oh, and you want to be the fuck-toy to--”

“Finish that sentence and we are finished, Bumblebee”, warned the brunette.

“We both know that you don't mean that”, snorted Bee.

“Oh, you have no idea. You're one of the most important beings in my life, you're part of my family, but if you ever talk bad about Will or Hide again, our friendship is over. I love them, it's not a teenage-crush or a relationship starting with an adrenaline-rush in the middle of a battle. This is me, finally getting what I've always wanted. This is me, starting a new life with the ones I love. This is me, giving you one final chance. Either you learn to accept my feelings, or you're too selfish to care about me and you can leave, right now, forever.”

Silence. No words were spoken, nothing happened. Will and Hide held their breath at that. They knew since this morning that Sam had feelings for them, but never would they have thought that the boy was in love with them. And willingly giving his best friend up, if he would have to decide between them and the yellow mech.

“No answer is also an answer”, grunted Sam and opened the door again, pushing past the three older men and returning to the dining room.

Epps and Will followed the boy slowly, Ironhide remained at the door, though.

“What do you want, Ironhide? You got what you wanted”, spat Bee angrily.

“No, I did not”, growled Hide angrily. “What I want is Sam. Happy. But he won't be happy if he's without you. I may not like that longing glances you throw his way, but you're his best friend. So you'll get inside right now and behave _your damn best_ , because Sammy deserves to be happy.”

The Autobots stared at each other for a few moments, until Bee sighed and nodded. Together they headed to the others. Sam blinked surprised when he saw his guardian.

“Would you fetch me some energon, Annabelle?”, asked Bee and ruffled her hair.

The blonde girl nodded eagerly and ran into the kitchen. Bee sat down next to her and once the daughter of the house returned they all started eating together.

“What have Leo and Kaela been up to all day?”, asked Sam to break the silence.

“What do you think they were up to?”, grunted Bee and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Huh? What are they up to?”, asked Annabelle in innocent curiosity.

“They are playing adult games. Nothing for you, princess”, explained Sam with a smile.

“Aw, why do adults always play boring games?”, complained the girl.

The adults laughed good amused. But a frantic knocking on the door disturbed the finally peaceful dinner. Will sighed in annoyance as his daughter once again ran to open the door. This time there were more voices coming with her.

“Really, how could he forget? And where's Bee? He wanted to hurry and return with Sam”, mumbled Mikaela irritated.

“I wonder that, too. Once a month! We come over just once a month and he's gone! I didn't raise him that way, now did I, Ron?”, grunted Judy.

There, in the doorway of the dining room, stood Leo, Mikaela, Judy and Ron. Will and Hide gulped in panic upon seeing their future in-laws, in their minds there was a scary baseball bat beside Judy.

“Samuel James Witwicky! We came over for dinner and Kaela and Leo had to tell us that you haven't arrived back home since you left this morning! No food ready, no son there to great us and then your car leaves to collect you and doesn't return either! What's the meaning of this?!”

Ron just stood behind his wife, nodding like the good husband he was. Kaela and Leo stood beside them, smirking because they knew exactly what was to come. One of Judy Witwicky's famous guilt speeches. They had, after all, been on the receiving end of these often enough.

Hide and Will had plenty other things to think about, though. What to tell them? How to tell them? How to get the farthest away from Judy's baseball bat?

“What? There, food. Dinner. You just have to sit down”, grunted Sam irritated.

“Don't be so cheeky with me, young man! Family dinner at your house, that was what we had said!”

“Oh, yeah. I'm moving in with Will and Hide, so we'll have family dinners here anyway from now on”, answered the brunette. “Annabelle, would you get four more plates, please?”

“Sure, mommy!”, smiled the blonde and hurried into the kitchen.

That kid really had too much energy. Leo and Mikaela sat down, both casting curious glances at their now former roommate.

“What was that, Samuel? And did Annie just call you mommy?”, asked Judy with her hands at her hips, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“If Sammy is my mommy now, does that mean Judy and Ron are my grandparents now?”, interrupted Annabelle with big eyes.

“Best. Dinner. Ever”, laughed Epps and shook his head at the heart-attack-esque look on Ron's face.

“Jeez, we've encountered aliens and rescued the world, I don't think there's a reason not to say it as it is: I'm dating them now so it's kind of the best for everyone if I also move in with them. Leaves Leo and Kaela with enough alone time. And don't mind Annabelle, she's a Lennox. Once she set her mind on anything, you can do whatever you want, she won't change it. She settled on calling me mom, don't bother with it”, explained Sam.

“What do you mean... dating? Both of them?”, intervened Ron.

Will looked at Sam in horror. How could the boy be so blunt about it?! And Hide contemplated if he should just get back into his alt-form and drive far away before Judy fetched her baseball-bat.

“Means you owe me fifty bucks, Leo”, grinned Mikaela, holding her hand open.

“You know I don't have money with me! And really, two more weeks and I would have won!”

“What. Do. You. Mean?”, pressed Ron, the vein on his forehead pulsing dangerously.

“Dating. That is... we had no proper date yet, but... We're mates. Huh. Mom, dad, meet your sons-in-law, I guess. You know that I told you about Cybertronians and mating, right?”

“Oh, good lord, I need to sit down”, grunted Ron.

As soon as he sat down, he had a plate full of food in front of him and a toothy grin directed at him. A smile tugged at his lips and he ruffled the girl's hair. She was an angel. Always reminded him that he wanted grandchildren. His eyes wandered over to the very pale faces of major Lennox and the weapon specialist. Those two had rescued his son quite often, he had to give them that much credit. Not so sure if they would be good life-partners for his son, because that boy had been straight as far as Ron knew. Was there anything else his son hadn't told him?!

“You two!”, started Judy, pointing an accusing finger first at Will and then at Hide. “You two! Don't you dare hurting my baby boy! You better keep him safe, or else you'll have way bigger problems than good, old Megatron and his lot!”

“Yes, ma'am, of course, ma'am”, agreed Will hastily.

“We are not planning on hurting him. Cybertronian mating is different from the loose relationships humans have. If we choose our mates, we choose them for life. No betrayal, no break-up, nothing like the strange customs of your culture. I'd protect my mates with my life and I will do anything and everything in my power to make Sam happy”, declared Hide honestly.

Keeping a straight face, even though Judy stood right in front of him, her finger poking into his chest and glaring at him dangerously. Sure, the woman was just a rather small human, but one thing applied to any species: Never anger a mother. Her eyes softened at his words and she nodded.

“Well, I suppose... I can trust you. Then, what's for dinner?”

“Steak and vegetables and noodles”, smiled Sam.

“Huh. Sounds good. Meat. I really need some meat now. That barbecue at Morshower's was a pure disappointment”, grunted Ron and teared at his steak.

“I know!”, agreed Robert enthusiastically. “I mean, who in his right mind would grill corn? That's just sick! Not a single steak or at least some wieners!”

Ron nodded wildly and the two started complaining about the bad food. Leo, Mikaela and Judy started talking about a new chick-flick that would arrive in cinema soon, Leo trying to convince his girlfriend to go watch said movie with him, but she'd rather watch an action movie. That's where Epps interjected, agreeing wildly with Mikaela, because he and his wife had watched that movie last week. All the while, Annabelle talked animatedly with Bee about her favorite television show. Leaving Will, Hide and Sam mostly isolated. The major leaned over, placing one hand on Sam's knee, scowling deeply, his voice a hushed whisper.

“What were you thinking, Sammy?!”

“What do you mean?”, asked Sam confused.

“You have no clue how scary your mother can be!”, hissed Hide.

The brunette laughed sweetly, shaking his head in amusement.

“Don't tell me you, the big, bad weapon-specialist, are scared of my mom?”

“I'm not the only one!”, grunted the mech in deviance, fixing Will with a glare.

Sam's laugh died down, a serene smile remaining on his lips. His hands finding the hands of his mates. Slowly leaning forward, he chuckled softly and looked sincerely at them.

“You don't need to be afraid of her. I'll tell you a secret: She may be able to scare the pit out of Megatron if she wants to, but as soon as she's facing my infamous puppy-dog-eyes, she wouldn't hurt anyone. I promise, I'll protect you from her wicked baseball bat from hell.”

“You're way too sweet, love”, sighed Hide.

“And those puppy-dog-eyes, they work on everyone, not only your mom”, explained Will.

The soldiers both leaned in at the same time, placing chastise kisses on Sam's cheeks.

“Aw, how cute”, cooed Kaela.

The threesome blinked and noticed that all eyes were glued on them. Ron shifted in his seat and coughed, Judy seemed to calculate and analyze the level of love between them, Mikaela grinned broadly and Bee and Leo looked extremely uncomfortable.

“My fathers love my mommy very much”, commented Annabelle happily. “I'm glad that Sammy makes them happy. Now our family is complete. Because everyone else in my class has a mommy, but I didn't have one. And now I have my own mommy! And I love him very, very much, because he always helps me with the things daddy and poppa can't help me, like braiding my hair or stupid boys or when I have a fight with my friends!”

The blonde looked so proud and sincerely happy, everyone understood in that moment why Sam let her get away with calling him mommy. Sam hummed in acknowledgment and smiled at her.

“I love you too, princess.”

The calculating look on Judy's face died down, being replaced by one of understanding. Her son didn't just feel something for the two men, he loved the whole family. She knew things only a mother knew, like how her baby boy had wanted a family since he was small. Mikaela never looked like a typical mother to her and those two men, she saw it in their eyes, had seen it for a long time now, they loved Sam, unconditionally and they wanted him to be part of their family.

“Well, then, now that we've eaten, is there a dessert?”, asked Judy with a smile.

“Yeah, Robert, Annabelle and I made some pudding”, answered Sam and wanted to stand up.

“You stay, we'll go bring the dessert, love”, commanded Ironhide with strict eyes.

Two reasons; one being that he didn't want his young mate to do all the work and the other, and even more important reason, was that he didn't need Ron and Judy to witness the way their son was walking right now. Will and he hurried to get the chocolate pudding for everyone.

“It's good we made so much, then”, commented Robert.

“That's just because you and Annabelle wanted as much pudding as possible”, chuckled Sam.

“True”, agreed Epps and started devouring the dessert.

They ate in silence, the little unorthodox family they were. Sam, the first to finish his pudding due to a little blonde girl that looked at him with big, pleading eyes until he gave the rest to her, leaned back and smiled, looking at his family. After the others had finished their dessert, Bee, Leo and Mikaela brought the dirty dishes back into the kitchen.

“Well, we take our leave then, plenty of things to do”, giggled Mikaela, playing with Leo's hand.

“Yeah, plenty of things”, agreed Leo, licking his lips.

“Really? What kind of things?”, asked Sam in mock-innocence.

“You know, the kind of stuff you three had been up to this afternoon”, answered Mikaela nonchalantly, looking her ex-boyfriend up and down.

The brunette stood in front of her, his legs still a bit shaking, supporting himself with Hide's help. The mech stood behind him, strong arms wrapped around the slim waist. The couple turned around and left, Bee still standing there, his eyes on Hide.

“Keep him safe”, grumbled the blonde boy and followed the couple to his alt-form.

“We'll come over tomorrow morning, collecting Sammy's stuff”, called Will after them.

“You don't have to”, protested Sam. “I can do that myself!”

“You'll stay in bed and relax”, objected Hide firmly.

“Should be getting home, too. Monique is going to explode if I'll not be home soon.”

“Right, Epps. You're so henpecked”, laughed Will and punched his best friend playfully.

“Says the right one, getting yourself finally a housewife to keep you guys in line.”

“ _Not_ a housewife”, growled Sam annoyed.

“I do not understand why you keep complaining, love”, whispered Ironhide into the boy's ear. “In my culture you don't have to be a femme to be the submissive, the mother or housewife how you call it. And you are meant to be ours, you're our submissive. I don't understand why you object to your role. You're so good at it, you're so good with Annabelle.”

“But housewife and mother are words directed to females only.”

“That's the problem with your culture, it only knows black and white, but there are so many shades of gray, so many words you do not know. My beautiful submissive mate.”

A blush covered the boy's cheeks while he tried to wrap his mind around the words spoken. Maybe Hide was right, there were things the humans did not know to name because they were too prejudiced, too close-minded to even think of them.

“If everyone else is going home, maybe so should we, Judy?”, grunted Ron, already one foot out the door, looking awkwardly at the two soldiers hugging his son.

“I suppose you're right, Ron. Let's give our boys some alone time”, smiled Judy.

The woman surprised them by hugging all three of them individually and kissing their foreheads.

“Behave, boys, or else I'll come with my baseball bat!”, was her last waring before Sam's parents made their way home.

“I think my mother took it better than you thought”, grinned Sam, leaning back against Hide.

“I am relieved that our mate's mother does approve of us”, smiled the mech with a nod.

“So am I”, laughed Will with relief.

“Daddy, poppa, mommy, can we watch a movie, please?”, interrupted Annabelle.

“Sure, darling. What do you want to watch?”, asked the major.

“Beauty and the Beast!”, chimed the blonde, grabbing her daddy's hand.

“Then it's family time now, hm?”, smiled Hide, bending down to grab Sam's legs and carry the boy bridal style into the living room.

“I can walk alone!”, objected the brunette with a vibrant blush.

“Here you go again with your protests. You're my mate, you're hurt – and that because of me – so I will take care of you. You need to cease your protesting, love.”

“Hide's right, you know? Let us take care of you, Sammy”, agreed Will.

The Autobot laid his charge carefully down on the big sofa, taking a seat next to him. Annabelle jumped into Sam's lap and cuddled herself against his chest while Will searched for the DVD. Once the film was running, he sat down on the other side of the brunette.

They were halfway through the movie and both Annabelle and Sam were sound asleep.

Hide and Will still waited for the end-credits, knowing their daughter had the fascinating habit of waking up again once they carried her to bed and demanding to finish the movie because she 'only rested her eyes for a moment'. She slept through the complete second half of the film. Hide carried her to her room and tucked her in before he went to bed himself. His mates were already laying on the soft covers of their bed, Will was busy getting rid of Sam's clothes.

“He's still asleep?”, asked Hide with a small smile.

“Yeah. Even though he woke up before us this afternoon, we still wore him out. I kind of feel bad for him...”, sighed Will.

“Naw, it's not like he didn't want it. And I am sure he'll beg for more tomorrow morning. He's a horny little submissive”, chuckled the Bot and caressed Sam's cheeks and laid down.

They closed their eyes and went to sleep rather fast.


	4. Completing the Family

Being a Family  
4\. Completing the Family

Major Will Lennox sat at the table in his kitchen, drinking his black morning coffee and trying to read his newspaper. But his eyes drifted over to the hearth again and again.  
It's been three months now.  
Three months with the beautiful brunette and his lovely daughter wearing their pink aprons and making breakfast. Three months waking up next to both Hide and finally also the petite brunette. Three months of pure happiness. Going to work, coming back home to Sam and his home-made lunch, his daughter already collected from school, the clothes washed and sometimes when the brunette was really, really bored he even vacuumed and cleaned the house. Epps had been right after all, they got themselves quite the housewife.  
Right now, Sam and Annabelle were busy making pancakes together.  
“I've heard from Bee that you'll come along today?”, asked Hide curiously.  
“Yeah. They found something fishy in Chernobyl and want my opinion. I've heard Optimus is quite pissed about it?”, huffed Sam irritated.  
He had told the truth about the knowledge still trapped inside his head a couple of days after he moved in with the Lennox family. Autobots rejoiced, Sam had even created the first sparkling some weeks prior. But humans... they thought they could use his knowledge to their advantage. The replacement of Galloway was the worst. That woman had hoped to gain the weaponry science of Cybertron. She quit that idea ever since Ironhide, Optimus and the other Bots made it very clear that they would rather tear the base down than let them experiment with their most treasured human.  
“He is. It's the Ark. They knew where the Ark was but never said anything”, growled Hide.  
There was no need to explain what the Ark was, his mates knew it all too well. Sam hummed sadly, shaking his head knowingly. His lovers eyed him suspiciously.  
“There is something you know and don't tell”, stated Will.  
“The Ark is dead. It's inhabitants died when it crashed into the moon, all the sparks within it had went out, the death, the mourning cries of their sparks going out, their helplessness...”  
Green hazel eyes glittered with unshed tears. The mech stood and wrapped his arms around his young mate, hugging him tightly. The knowledge of the AllSpark was so great, so overwhelming, sometimes it was too much for his fragile, human mate.  
“I'm so sorry, so sorry. I wish I could take this burden from you”, whispered Hide.  
“It's just... so much... Too much... The images and feelings and the lives ending...”  
“That won't please Optimus”, sighed Will. “I had been there with him. He was so angry. I've never seen him that way. I fear this won't end good.”  
“Why have you been to Chernobyl?! Radiation? You are not allowed near anything that is possible hazardous! Didn't I make that clear?!”, chided Sam with wide eyes.  
“Mommy's right! Daddy's not allowed to do things that are really, really dangerous”, agreed the girl.  
“It wasn't hazardous, we knew what we did and we didn't stay too long”, defended Will himself.  
“Oh yeah? You better watch it, mister, or else you're so sleeping on the couch!”, warned Sam.  
“Scary little mate we got there”, chuckled Hide and ruffled Sam's hair.  
“Don't provoke me or you'll sleep on the couch, too!”  
“Seems you have a bad day today, Sammy”, smiled Will and kissed the boy softly.  
“We should be going anyway, Morshower said it's important”, mumbled Sam.  
He really wasn't having a good day, but he didn't need to tell his mates. They would only worry over nothing. He kept having those nightmares about the moon and Decepticons and Megatron, but they didn't make any sense by now. Maybe once they do, then he'll tell them, but not now...  
“Got my schoolbag! We can get going!”, smiled Annabelle and ushered her parents out.  
They drove in silence until they dropped Annabelle off at her school.  
“So, tell me. What kind of information will I have to look into?”, asked Sam.  
“It's from Leo. He got it from a co-worker right before the man got killed by a Decepticon. He and Mikaela came over right after that. It's kind of strange, though. It all settles around the dark side of the moon, about the Ark. Ratchet and Optimus had left this morning to go and look into it more thoroughly. I suppose they want what you have on information about the Ark.”  
“Leo and Kaela are over? I haven't seen them since they moved to DC and Kaela got that job from this Dylan what's-his-name guy!”, smiled the brunette.  
He hadn't seen his two friends since they moved away from Cybertron City, in need to see the world. Mikaela got a job at DC, doing what she always wanted to do. Working with cars. Her boss though seemed to be quite the prick after all that Leo had told him over the phone.  
“I doubt they'll be still at the base right now, but they tried to argue with Mearing about helping. She won't listen to them, of course. She never does. So they left again”, answered Will.  
“Naw, knowing Keala she won't give up. We'll see them again, that's for sure.”  
They soon arrived at the hanger, just in time with a certain yellow camaro.  
“Hah, what did I tell you? I knew they won't give up”, smirked Sam.  
“Sam!”, screamed Mikaela, waving wildly once the humans had exited the alt-modes.  
“Samuel, so we meet again!”, grunted Simmons.  
“What are you doing here?”, asked the boy confused, being hugged tightly by the pretty girl.  
Leo and Bee's holo-form stood there, grinning broadly at them. Hide and Will stayed near their mate, not trusting the situation. Something must have been off if they came in a package of four.  
“Leo contacted me after the government let them down, we searched together, contacted some Russian spacemen and gathering information”, answered the ex-Sector-7-agent.  
“And what we found! The bridge, they want it, there were hundreds of parts of it and Megatron got them, they surely want the rest of it, too! You have to tell Optimus, Sentinel is in danger!”, explained Leo in a rush.  
Ratchet, Optimus and Sentinel exited the hanger right then and Sam's eyes widened in realization. Will and Hide knew that look, their mate only got it when one of his visions started making sense.  
“Optimus! Ratchet! Hide! Get away from him!”, screamed the boy frantically.  
He turned away from his ex-girlfriend, breaking into a sprint. The Autobots turned to him in wonder, Will who talked with Epps and some other soldiers did so too.  
“He's not the target, he's the enemy!”, screamed Sam desperately. “Get down! He's dangerous!”  
“What are you talking about, Sam?”, asked Optimus confused.  
Hide knew better than to question his young lover, he shoved both Ratchet and Optimus out of the way, locking eyes with Bee who got the civilian humans to safety fast.  
“He betrayed you, I saw it, the AllSpark saw it, felt it's spark breaking at the betrayal of one of his own! He's betraying you, he works for Megatron!”  
“So you are the container of the AllSpark. You indeed have it's knowledge”, grunted Sentinel.  
“Why would he betray us?”, asked Optimus with sad optics.  
“The war was lost, the only option he saw was turning to the enemy, making a deal with Megatron.”  
“Indeed, little human. And you won't stand in my way”, hissed Sentinel, drawing his weapon.  
He started shooting, a fight broke loose and all was left a blurry haste. The older Prime nearly got Ironhide, but Sam, running as fast as he could, send a blue light blast at the enemy. Pure spark-energy, too strong for his weak human body, leaving him unconscious.  
Sentinel fled, though Hide didn't see anything aside from his lifeless looking mate. In one swift movement he changed into his alt-form, driving to him as fast as he could while Will took Sam into his arms, lifting him and getting into the Topkick once it stood in front of him.  
“What did you do, Sammy? What was that? What's wrong? Why the fuck won't you tell us anything?! You know we hate secrets!”, hissed Will frantically.  
Hide contacted Ratchet over their intercom-link, telling him to meet at the med bay. Of course they arrived first, laying Sam down on one of the berths. Shortly after them came Ratchet, closely followed by Bumblebee.  
“Ratchet! What's wrong with him?”, asked Hide wide-eyed, his holo-form holding Will in a semi-comforting manner.  
“I can only guess. It must have been the power of the AllSpark. Oh that stupid boy, I told him not to use it in his condition! But does he ever listen to me? Does anyone ever listen to me?!”, ranted Ratchet, scanning Sam on different levels and roaming around the med bay.  
“What does that mean? His condition? Is something wrong with Sam? Something you two didn't tell us?!”, asked Bee, growling dangerously, glaring at Will and Hide.  
“No! No, I don't know what he's talking about either! Do you, Will?”  
“He didn't say anything, but he scarcely does when it comes to the AllSpark...”  
Ratchet's movement stopped, he turned around slowly, facing the two Autobots and the four humans that all looked at him in wonder, demanding answers.  
“He didn't tell you... I told him. He said he would tell you! But he didn't...”, mumbled the medic.  
“What?! He didn't tell us, what, exactly?! Ratchet, speak, or I swear to you your beloved wretch will go somewhere you never wanted it to go!”, warned Hide on edge.  
“After he told us about the powers he consumed from the AllSpark, I got him checked thoroughly. It turned out the AllSpark granted him far more than just it's wisdom. Sam is... he's with sparkling...”  
“What does with sparkling mean?”, asked Leo confused. “I mean, we all know he got a spark that keeps him alive, so no big news, right?”  
“Darling, I think it's more a phrase like 'with child'”, corrected Mikaela.  
“You kidding, Keala! She is kidding, right?!”  
“He's... pregnant...”, whispered Will, pupils wide, a wild look on his face.  
His right hand found it's way to Sam's abdomen. Of course he had noticed that his younger mate had gained some weight, but he hadn't thought much of it! After his and Hide's first talk about it on their first night with Sam he had kind of dismissed the idea, Sam never showed any symptoms of pregnancy. Or maybe the boy was just too good at hiding it! Damn.  
“Oh, I swear I'll kill him!”, hissed the major. “When will he finally learn that secrets are not good?”  
“Why... Why didn't he tell us...?”, whispered Hide, his voice sounding strangely broken.  
“He was scared”, explained Ratchet while working frankly on Sam. “He thinks very little of himself, as you have surely already noticed. The fact that he's not entirely human anymore freaked him out a great deal and the way some of the humans on the base reacted to it wasn't helping any. Discovering he was pregnant send him into a crazed rambling at first. He thinks he became more of an abnormality than he already was. He was afraid of loosing you. I don't know where this foolish notion came from, but I made him promise to tell you. He obviously lied to me.”  
Silence fell between them for the remains of the examination.  
“I'm finished. He'll be fine”, promised Ratchet.  
“And our...?”, asked Will anxiously.  
“Everything is fine, no need to worry”, smiled the medic. He then turned to the other four inhabitants of the med bay. “We should get going. Optimus can use some help. And you lot, didn't you have some urgent information? Leave them alone, hush.”  
Hide transformed and picked his two mates up into his hands, rubbing one digit slowly over the slightly bulged stomach of the brunette. The boy stirred with a groan.  
“Sammy! Are you alright?”, asked Will worried.  
“Peachy”, moaned Sam and rubbed his eyes with one hand.  
The boy blinked a few times confused as if trying to remember what had happened. Once realization dawned on him, he laid his hands protectively around his midsection in wonder.  
“It's alright, don't worry, love. Ratchet said everything is alright”, soothed Will, his hands laying on the slightly round stomach, too, rubbing it a bit.  
Wonder vanished, being replaced by shock and something akin to panic.  
“You... He told you, didn't he?”, voiced the boy with a scared sub-tone.  
“He did. He told us what you should have told us”, growled Hide with suppressed anger.  
Sam flinched at that and closed his eyes tightly. Will scowled up at the mech and hugged the brunette against his chest, feeling the boy stiffen in his hold.  
“Why didn't you tell us, Sammy?”, whispered the major.  
“Because I'm enough of a freak as it is... And now?”, mumbled Sam in broken sobs.  
Hide's holo-form flickered to life next to them, taking a quick step to his mates and hugging them both close, stroking Sam's hair casually.  
“Why won't you listen to a word I'm saying, love?”, sighed Hide desperately. “You are not a freak, you're perfect the way you are. And a sparkling is nothing you should feel the need to hide from us. It's our child, Sammy. Cybertronians hadn't had the chance to create new life since the AllSpark got lost. I've always wanted a sparkling, of course Annabelle will always be like my own sparkling to me, but an own sparkling... Sammy you don't know how happy you make me. You're carrying my sparkling, love. There is nothing more wonderful than that.”  
“Sparklings...”, whispered Sam.  
“What was that?”, asked Will confused.  
“It's two of them, twins”, mumbled the brunette, looking uncertain at them.  
“Really, Samuel. Why on Earth didn't you tell us you're pregnant? I mean, you didn't seriously think we'd leave you, did you? What were you planning on doing? We would have noticed sooner or later! Or were you planning on... ending the pregnancy...?”  
“What? No! I couldn't! I just... needed time to figure stuff out and... how I tell you... But I wouldn't kill my own children!”, said Sam with determination.  
“Good, that's... good”, smiled Hide, his hands pulling the shirt up and caressing the tender stomach.  
“Yeah, means you want the kids, right?”, agreed Will with a smile, bending down to kiss the bulge.  
“I... yeah, of course... They are ours, after all. Yours... and mine... Family...”  
“That's right”, hummed Hide. “How about we get back home? I'm sure they can work on this without us for a while.”  
The holo-form flickered, Ironhide changed back into his alt-form, Sam and Will seated securely inside of it. The black Topkick rushed out of the med bay, not stopping to answer any silly question, only giving his intentions away over the intercom-link. Before they drove home, they stopped at the school, declaring it closed for the time being, sending all children home where they should stay with their mothers or fathers until everything was cleared again.  
“Does that mean I have holidays now?”, asked Annabelle curiously.  
“Yeah, princess”, chuckled Sam, cuddling the little angel on the backseat.  
“You're going to stay at home with mommy”, declared Hide, finality evident in his voice.  
Sam raised an eyebrow, but he waited until they arrived home and the girl hurried up into her room before he confronted his mates.  
“What do you mean she's staying at home with me?”  
“What did it sound like? You and Annabelle are not leaving this house until whatever danger it is this time ended!”, grunted the mech irritated.  
“Contrary to your believes, I am in fact not a housewife! I've helped rescuing the world the last two times! And damn I won't miss it this time! Who knows if you'll even manage without me!”  
“Ironhide is right, Sam. You're staying at home. No discussion.”  
“What?! I'm not...! Don't you dare command me around like I'm one of your soldiers! I'm making my own decisions!”, hissed Sam angrily.  
“Right. Those decisions, they got you killed in Egypt and risked your life and the lives of our sparklings just an hour ago!”, growled Ironhide, blocking the door effectively.  
“You don't just have to watch out for yourself now, you have to think of our children, Sammy. Do you really want to risk their lives? We are soldiers, we can take care for ourselves. But they, they are at the mercy of your decisions. And you tend to risk your own life to help those you love.”  
Sam sighed heavily and took a step back, nodding his head slowly.  
“You're... right... But I... I can't leave it up to you! I can't just sit by, not knowing what you're doing, if you're safe!”, sobbed the brunette desperately.  
“We will be safe. You have to trust us on this”, whispered Hide, kissing the boy tenderly.  
“I know... I just... I love you and I don't want to loose you!”  
“You won't loose us, Sammy”, promised Will.  
It was a silly promise to make and they all knew it, but it helped nonetheless. They hugged, Sam sandwiched between them, breathing in the scents of each other.  
“Is everything alright?”, asked Annabelle with a small voice.  
They opened their embrace to include their daughter, the girl complied hurriedly.  
“Yeah, daddy and poppa have to leave for a while to do something very important. But grandma and grandpa are staying with us and we can play monopoly all day long and watch movies, how does that sound, sweetheart?”  
“Sounds like there is something you're not telling me”, concluded Annabelle.  
She really was a clever child. Whenever momma spoiled her there was something probably dangerous they weren't telling her. And normally, whenever school was closed because of Decepticons, she would just stay at her grandparents because her mommy would leave with her fathers. They always did such things together, even though Sammy was not a soldier.  
“Your mommy needs to stay here, too”, smiled Hide.  
The adults exchanged glances and decided in silence what to do next.  
“You always wanted younger siblings, darling, right?”, started Will.  
“Yeah, but you said I won't get any”, pouted Annabelle confused.  
“Well, turns out you will become a big sister soon”, said Sam, looking into her eyes.  
“Really? Really, really?”, gaped the blonde with wide eyes, her little hands finding their way to Sam's stomach, remembering how their neighbors had become parents a few months ago and the baby was inside the mom's belly. “Is there a brother or a sister inside of you? And when will you let them out? I want to play with my new sibling soon!”  
Hide and Will shook their heads and laughed at her enthusiasm.  
“You'll have to wait half a year longer, princess, sorry. But you'll get both, a brother and a sister.”  
“You already know the genders?”, asked Will astonished.  
“I... Yeah, Ratch found them out on the ultrasound a week ago...”, confessed Sam.  
“A son and a daughter? Something else you didn't tell us?”, huffed Hide irritated.  
“No, no, that's about it”, answered the brunette honestly. “Oh, yeah. They're like me.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?”, questioned the major.  
“Humans with sparks, the body of a human, but the mind capacity and the spark of a Cybertronian.”  
“Awesome!”, giggled Annabelle joyfully.  
“Yeah, it will be fun telling your grandparents”, laughed Sam.  
Hide and Will gave agonized groans at that. Ronald was so going to rip them apart for impregnating his only son! Dear lord, they won't live through that! They started moving around, getting stuff that could be important for the soon-to-be-mission, looking if everything was stoked for at least a few days, making sure the windows were locked and the bunker was fine, just in case.  
“Can you get the guestroom ready for my parents, Will?”, asked Sam, using his puppy-eyes.  
“Of course, love”, smiled Will with a nod.  
Sam nodded, still on the phone, waiting for his mother to finally pick up the damn phone.  
“Hello, Witwicky household?”, was the first his mom said.  
“Mom! Good, you're home, good. Go, pack your stuff up, say, for a few days, no, make it a week, just to be sure. Grab Mojo and Frankie and don't forget dad! Get over here soon, you'll be staying with Annabelle and me for a few.”  
“What? What's wrong? It's not Megatron again, is it?”, sighed his mom.  
“Yes, I believe it is. And I want you near me, keep you safe, okay? Just come over, please.”  
“We'll be there in a moment, Sam”, promised Judy.  
“Your parents coming, love?”, asked Ironhide concerned.  
“Knowing my mom, they'll be here before you've finished the guestroom”, smiled Sam.  
“Well, then they should better hurry, because I'm nearly fin--”, started the major, just to be interrupted by the doorbell.  
“Told you so”, grinned the brunette cheekily. “Princess, could you get the door?”  
“Sure, mommy!”, answered Annabelle with a nod, running to the door.  
“Hello, sweetheart! Are your fathers still here? Where are my boys?”, chimed Judy.  
“Living room, mom”, announced Sam.  
Mojo and Frankie came first, running up to Ironhide to annoy the mech. These three always had a rather difficult relationship. Hide still insisted the Witwickys should let him take care of their rodent problem. The Autobot grimaced at the sight of the two 'rats'.  
“Mom, dad, it's nice having you around”, smiled Will, embracing his in-laws.  
Judy had rather quickly insisted on being called mom and Ron had no say in the matter. Hide went past them, greeting Judy with a quick kiss on the cheek and took the luggage from his father-in-law. Ron nodded gratefully at the mech and lifted his granddaughter for a quick spin.  
“How's my first lady doing?”, asked the elderly man with a fond smile.  
“Great! I'm going to be a sister! Mommy's pregnant and I'll get a baby brother and a baby sister!”  
“Deary, you got something wrong there, men don't get pregnant”, explained the man patiently.  
“Well, actually... She's right”, clarified Sam with a shrug. “You're going to be grandparents. That's the reason I'm staying behind on this.”  
Ron had, once again, a heart-attack-esque look on his face, mouth hanging open, gaping at his son and his sons-in-law, all shades of confusion written all over his face.  
“You two... You two... You made him... you made my... my only son... You knocked my only son up. My only child! Because alien robots weren't enough, now even defying the laws of nature! Good lord, you lot will be the death of me!”, huffed the man.  
“Dad, don't throw a fit, please!”, pleaded the brunette with a cross lock, fiddling with his hands.  
Hide detected the high stress-level of his young mate, he hurried to the boy and laid his arms soothingly around the brunette, massaging his hipbones to calm him. The weapon specialist didn't know much about pregnancies, but he knew that stress was never a good thing for a baby.  
“Calm down, love”, whispered the mech.  
Judy walked up to the pair and came to a halt in front of her only child.  
“Oh, sweetheart, what is wrong with you?”, asked Judy worried, grabbing his head, looking her son up and down, stopping at his bulged stomach. “Is it... really true? Is it okay? Are you okay?”  
“I've had a freakout when I found out about it, but I'm... yeah, I'm fine, I'm happy. Going to have children of my own... Oh! Got the ultrasound-pictures! You want to see them?”  
Glee danced in his eyes as he hurried up the stairs, soon returning with black-white-images in his hands. He ran into the living room and laid the pictures on the table. A proud grin adored his face as he looked at his family. The Witwickys and the Lennoxs came to him, standing behind him and looking down at the pictures in awe.  
“There! That's the little girl and the other, there, that's the boy!”, explained Sam proudly.  
The four adults stood at the table in pure amazement. Looking at their children and grandchildren respectively.  
Annabelle was eager to see her new siblings, even though she couldn't make out very much on the photos. She clapped her hands and thought of all the things she would teach them.  
Will and Hide were amazed, overwhelmed by the sheer thought of it. Their children, their own flesh and blood and sparks, growing inside their mate. They stood behind Sam, either of them slung one arm around the boy's waist and they linked their fingers over the round stomach.  
And Ron and Judy? They were stunned silent. Ron gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish at the shore. He had settled with Annabelle as only grandchild he'll ever get and even though she was not his own flesh and blood, she was such a bright and happy child and he loved her like she was his own. He never told Sam, of course, not wanting the boy to feel bad about his decisions in life, but Ron had always wished for many grandchildren.  
“They are beautiful, my deary”, smiled Judy contently.


	5. Living Happily Ever After

**Being a Family**

_ 5\. Living Happily Ever After _

 

_~ Ten Years Later ~_

 

“Mommy! Mommy, Bobby pulled my hair again!”, complained a ten-years-old girl.

She had brown hair, braided into two pig-tails, her eyes shimmered watery. Next to her stood a boy, the same bright-blue eyes and brown mop of hair as the little girl.

“Not true! Mikki stole my car again. She started!”, huffed the boy.

“Robert Stardust Lennox, what did I tell you about mocking your sister?”, scolded Sam.

He stood in the kitchen, turning around so he could see the twins in the living room. His son grumbled something underneath his breath, showing his sister his tongue.

“Bobby. Either you didn't do anything, or she started it. You need to decide on one of them”, interjected Hide with a smirk.

The holo-form entered the house, Will at his side and Epps right behind them. Sam turned to them and his scowl deepened. The brunette swung his spoon warningly.

“Don't teach our kids how to lie! You're really terrible, Ironhide!”

“He said Ironhide. He only says Ironhide when you'll have to sleep on the couch”, commented Will smugly and picked his daughter up. “Hey there, Mikki.”

“Daddy!”, smiled the girl and hugged her father tightly.

“Poppa, Mikki stole my car again”, said Bobby in a whining voice.

Ironhide knelt down and patted the little boy's head.

“Go outside and play, you don't need toy cars for that”, sighed the mech with a roll of his eyes.

Two pair of bright blue eyes lightened up and they ran past the adults, transforming into their alt-modes even before they were out of the door, Mikki into a pink motored Bobby-car and Bobby into a blue one. Sam waved his spoon at them.

“No transforming inside the house! How often do I have to say that?! Imagine your father would do that inside the house! We would have had a living room for the longest of times!”

But they were already too far gone to hear him. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. His mates entered the kitchen, kissing the younger one hello while Epps sat down at the small kitchen table.

“How's it going, Sam?”, asked the black-skinned man.

“Bobby picks way too much of your scheming up, Robert! Last child I named after you, I swear!”

“Oh, but little Mikaela is any better?”, chuckled Epps good amused.

“Don't mention it. I wish she would be more like her name-sake. She's a diva. I don't know where she got that, but she's a totally spoiled little brat”, grunted Sam, working at the hearth.

“Your parents”, came the unison reply by both his mates.

“Suppose you're right”, agreed the former Witwicky.

“There anything we could help with?”, asked Will curiously, lifting a kettle, but receiving a hit from the wooden spoon in his mate's hand. “Ow!”

“You just want to try how it tastes. And then you'll spoil your appetite!”, scolded Sam. “Hush, sit down. Robert knows he shouldn't interfere with my cooking. You two should know better!”

“I just mean... You shouldn't stress yourself so much in your condition”, defended general Lennox himself, rubbing his hand in slight pain.

“Don't you 'condition' me! Been there, done that, lived on. Shesh, I'm putting up with the twin spawns from pit everyday and try to mend the chaos they create and you want to help me with the simplest task of the day? You try being pregnant and hold those two balls of energy at bay for one day, I really want to see that! And cleaning their chaos and trying to help Leo with Kaela's hormone-induced anger-fits! I really want to see that!”

“Thank the Primes that you never have a hormone-induced anger-fit”, chuckled Hide.

His chuckling died down as he was faced with a very angry looking Sam.

“You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, Ironhide!”, stated the brunette, huffing in rage.

The anger stopped abruptly, vanishing in a split second from his face, just to be replaced by a look of shock and pain. A strangled cry escaped his lips and he slid down onto the floor, both hands grabbing his round stomach. His mates were at his side in an instant.

“Sam? What's wrong? Sammy? Talk to us!”, asked Will frantically.

“I... Ouch... I'm alright... Don't throw a fuss, Will. I'm... perfectly fine...”, gritted Sam out between clenched teeth, trying in vain to stand up.

“We're not throwing a fuss, Samuel! You are laying down on the couch, right now! And don't you dare move as much as a single finger!”, chided Hide, lifting the human and carrying him into the living room. “Stop your useless protesting. You're overpowered. You will rest. Rest willingly or I'm going to call your mother and you may try putting a fight up against her!”

Sam stilled and sighed in defeat, laying down on the cushions Will had laid out all over the sofa, sitting down himself and pulling the younger male's head onto his lap.

“But I need to finish dinner! It's the first Sunday of the month, it's family dinner!”, protested Sam weakly, leaning into the soft touch of Will's fingers.

“Already at it, Sam!”, called Epps from the kitchen.

“And the chaos the twins caused in our bedroom and in their room and in Annabelle's room! And, oh good Primus, the bathroom!”, groaned the brunette, pressing his eyes closed tightly.

“Consider it done, love”, smiled Hide and stroke his mate's cheek before heading upstairs.

“Don't forget the dessert, Robert! Vanilla pudding! It's important, because Leo said that Mikaela had barely eaten anything without vanilla in it! So it's for her to put over the lasagna!”

“Too much information, but I'd gladly obey”, grinned the dark-skinned major.

“You better do, or else Kaela will rip your head off! If you think I throw bitch-fits, you'll start praying to every Prime and god you know once she gets started”, huffed Sam.

“He's right, you know?”, agreed Will with a grin.

“Good lord, why am I doing this to myself? Spending my Sunday with two preggos!”

“Because you love us and we are your family”, chimed the brunette. “And you try to bribe Leo into calling their son Robert, too. That would be way too confusing, though. Ain't it enough that you are the name-sake of our firstborn son?”

“It is, it is. And I'm just doing that with Leo to annoy Mikaela and get the boy into trouble. Repay for the disaster he put us through in Chicago all these years back”, grinned Epps.

“Oh good Primus! What on Earth happened here?!”, cried Hide out.

Will looked up, confused, before staring at his young mate questioningly.

“Someone, namely you, decided it would be a good idea to give our children sugar this morning. They went havoc and jumped from one bed to the other, running everything in their way over. Everything, including Annabelle's acrylic colors. Her room is right now very pink and red and yellow and there are footprints all over our floor. I forced them to take a shower, they flooded the bathroom and left multicolored fingerprints everywhere.”

“Those two are so grounded for the _rest of their lives_!”, cursed Ironhide from above.

“Don't be such a sissy, Hide! That's what I put up with every day while you guys are at the base, discussing important matters and stuff!”, grunted Sam.

“Seriously? But... they always behave when we're home! Well, most of the times at least...”, wondered Will in confusion.

“Of course. You two got that soldier-respect-stuff. I don't.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't know”, whispered Will and bend down, capturing Sam's lips in a soft kiss.

“Of course you don't know, you're scarcely at home”, retorted Sam sadly.

Curses, on both English and Cybertronian, neared them as Hide came back from upstairs, different colors adoring his uniform, a scowl attached to his face.

“That looks worse than some of the battlefields I have encountered! It's settled”, declared Hide.

“It's settled? What's settled?”, asked Sam confused.

“Well, you surely noticed that we both had often worked longer ever since you discovered that you're pregnant again, right?”, started the former major.

“Uhu. You had me... scared with that...”, confessed the brunette insecurely.

“We started to train those who are supposed to step into our footsteps. We're not retiring yet, we're both too much soldier to live without that, but we want to step shorter from now on. We missed much out of the twin's lives and we don't want to repeat that mistake. Seeing as you are stressed enough as it is with three kids in the house, we want to be here to help you with the sparklings.”

“You... sure about that?”, asked Sam slowly.

“Gonna get promoted because your husband is stepping shorter! I darn hope he means it, because that promotion means more money! And more money means more expensive gifts for Monique!”, called Robert from the kitchen, grinning broadly at the thought of his wife.

“Bumblebee is good, I never though I'd say that, but he had been a good student these past months. We'll see about how good he is once he faces real paperwork, though”, chuckled Hide.

Sam's eyes danced in relief and pure happiness. He hugged his mates and kissed them passionately. Even though he never complained or anything, he sometimes felt lonely while they were off to work. Especially since general Morshower had retired and Will got promoted thereof. Little Mikaela Silvermist and Robert Stardust were his and he loved them, but they were energetic little Pretenders. Upon discovering this, he had been terrified at first. Pretenders, like Alice back in college. Once he saw the pride in Hide's optics, though, he had to smile himself. They looked human, had actual bodies, but were still Autobots. Hide could take them for a drive and do all the things he couldn't do with Annabelle. Teach them proper Cybertronian, because regardless of how much Will and Annabelle had tried, the human tongue and vocal cords were not made to pronounce such a language. It was difficult at first, of course. They changed without being able to control it, without the discipline or instincts of a mech, but with the raw emotions of a human. It took some time until they learned to control their transformations. Their naming was quite the fight, too. Hide and Sam had decided their Cybertronian names, their Autobot names. And Sam and Will had fought about their human names. Will had protest at first, not wanting his daughter to wear the name of his mate's ex-girlfriend. But Sam's reasoning was too good to argue and his hormone-level too stressed and angry to dare to argue him. Mikaela was, after all, still one of his best friends and she had done her duty as god-mother after their birth, she and Leo had watched the twins quite often in the past ten years. Robert as god-father and namesake was something that needn't much discussion. Until Leo entered the game. Once he had heard that the girl would be named after his fiance, he tried to get them to call the boy Leo. 'That's like naming them Romeo and Juliette, or Adam and Eve. You don't name siblings after a couple', had Sam said. And Sam's word was final in that matter.

“Are you feeling alright, love? You're so quiet”, broke Hide's worried voice his thoughts.

“Yeah. Yeah, just... thinking about how we picked the names for the twins”, answered Sam.

“Reminds me, what are you going to call the triplets, anyway?”, asked Epps from the kitchen.

“We actually haven't decided yet”, said Will beside him, making the pudding.

“You need names for three kids, you know that, right? I mean, you need to get started sometime soon! They could come every day now”, wondered Robert, busy with the salad, blinking stunned.

“Yeah. We know that. But we just can't decide.”

“Stop chatting, get some work done! My parents will arrive in less than ten minutes and you didn't even set the table yet!”, interjected Sam from the couch.

“Right. Setting the table”, agreed Hide, fetching everything from the kitchen to set the table.

“I'm home, mom!”, ringed the melodic voice of Annabelle Lennox.

“Princess! You made it”, smiled Sam broadly.

“Of course she did. I told you I would bring her over on time, regardless of how deep into her work she was”, huffed Bumblebee's holo-form beside her.

“A workaholic! Just like her fathers”, groaned Sam in annoyance.

Annabelle blinked in confusion, changing directions and entering the living room. She gasped and hurried to Sam's side, kneeling down beside him.

“Is everything alright, mom?”, asked the blonde frantically.

“Why wouldn't it, princess?”, smiled the brunette, patting her head softly.

“Because dad and uncle Robert are cooking and pops is setting the table. You wouldn't allow anyone aside from me into the kitchen! Did something happen? Dad! Did something happen?”

“Nothing major, darling”, smiled Will. “We just thought he should take a break.”

“My scans read that your blood-pressure is slightly too high, Samuel”, scolded Bee.

“Alright, alright, I am relaxing. You see? Just laying around, doing nothing! Jeez.”

“Is there something we could do?”, asked Annabelle with kitted eyebrows.

“You could finishing what I started! Cleaning the bathroom upstairs!”, interjected Ironhide.

Bumblebee nodded silently and guided the girl upstairs, his hands at her hips. Will stuck his head out of the kitchen, looking suspiciously at the two.

“Stop looking at them like that”, chided Sam with a fond smile.

“But that's my daughter and she's barely sixteen”, hissed the general irritated.

“And she loves him and he adores her”, whispered the brunette, shaking his head.

“She doesn't know what she wants”, objected the former major stubbornly.

“She knows it very well”, smiled the pregnant boy.

“Good Primus, what had happened up here?”, exclaimed Bee in utter shock.

“If I would have to guess, I'd say that my siblings had happened”, laughed Annabelle.

“And I thought Skids and Mudflap were chaotic!”, hissed the yellow bot.

“I think it's a twin-thing”, commented Hide from the dining room.

“Agreed”, called Bee back.

“Stop. Chatting. Get to work! My parents and the Spitzs will arrive any--”

The doorbell interrupted Sam's tirade again, the brunette groaned and got up to open the door. Since all the others were right now occupied with minor duties, they weren't fast enough to stop him.

“Sam! How are my grandchildren?”, asked Ron and hugged his son's round midsection lovingly.

“They are good. They would be even better if they would finally move out!”

“And the rest of the family? Where is everyone?”, smiled Judy.

“Hey, Sam”, grinned Mikaela and the two pregnants tried awkwardly to hug each other.

“Not gonna work. Both of you are way too pregnant for that”, grinned Leo, waving at the others.

“Did you just imply we're fat?”, growled Mikaela, turning to her fiance.

“I wouldn't dream of it, baby! I just meant...”, started Leo to defend himself.

“Just shut up and get inside, fast”, advised Will with a broad grin.

“Stop helping him or you're going to sleep on the couch, too!”, warned Sam.

“Those are so going to be our last children”, sighed the general. “I don't know if I can put up with that even one more time.”

“Why do you think Sam is an only child?”, grunted Ron. “He inherited that from his mother.”

“Oh, so now you're saying... what exactly, Ronald?”

Ron looked like a kicked puppy and fled into the kitchen, closely followed by Leo and Will. Sam led the two women into the dining room and the three of them sat down.

“Why are they always so cheeky these men?”, huffed Sam.

“Because they don't know how it feels to be pregnant”, grunted Mikaela annoyed.

“Grandma!”, called Annabelle happily out and engulfed Judy in a tight hug.

The men carried the food into the dining room and gave everyone a fair share of the lasagne, Bee tried to get rid of the acrylic colors on his hands and Annabelle hurried outside to collect her younger siblings. Once everyone was finally seated, they started to eat.

“The pudding is great! You don't happen to have some garlic, though?”, smiled Kaela.

“Of course. Princess, would you be so nice?”, inquired Sam, knowing he wasn't allowed to stand up to do anything, his mates both looked at him warningly.

“Sure, mom! Anything else I can get?”, grinned the girl, her long, blonde hair whipping with every movement she did, every movement as graceful as if she was a feline.

Annabelle grew up to be quite the graceful young woman, beautiful, charming, compassionate and lovingly. And still energetic enough to fetch everything they needed.

“We have some cinnamon in the spice shelf, would you get me that?”, asked Sam.

“Ugh. I sincerely hope I'll never get pregnant”, shuddered Annabelle.

“So do we!”, grunted Will and Hide at the same time.

Sam poked them both in the ribs and glared at them. They just huffed in annoyance.

“What? We just don't want what would have to happen to get her pregnant”, growled Will.

“Fathers and their daughters. And don't forget, Mikki will be that age soon enough too. And the triplet, whatever gender they have”, grinned Ron cheekily.

“Don't remind me”, groaned Hide.

“Maybe they are three boys?”, asked Leo with a laugh.

“It's a surprise, we'll see it soon enough”, shrugged Sam.

“I want sisters, no brothers!”, objected Mikki and crossed her arms.

“No, brothers are way better!”, disagreed Bobby.

The twins started to fight over what would be better, Annabelle brought the spices and Ron, Leo and Will talked animatedly about having children while Bee inquired some help from Hide about a mission of some sorts and Sam talked with Annabelle, his mother and Kaela about Epps' birthday party, Robert himself objected to most of their ideas, though. Sam smiled softly, watching his unorthodox family and loving every second with them.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
